toothandnailfandomcom-20200213-history
Danielle Fennec
Danielle Fennec (nee Kindle) is a rabbit by birth and appearance, but registered as a fennec. Her parents are Bentley Kindle and Dorothy Squirrel, and Kevin Dewclaw is an older brother. Kevin refers to her also as "Sibling #29." She is married to George Fennec, and has one son with him, Francis. She has always been the "numbers person" in the family and eventually got a job working at Hare-Link as an accountant. Before working at Hare-Link, she was involved with a radical group known as Rabbit's Revenge. She joined believing they were a group of protectors, but was appalled when she found out their true purposes. Regardless, she took part in an initiation stunt that involved killing a Herd Thinners executive, but when the time came to shoot him, she hesitated, and was captured by the executive. He slipped on Danielle's sweat and triggered the gun, which killed the executive accidentally. To keep Danielle from being sent to prison, her father, Bentley, took the fall. She went to the Dewclaws to hide from the remaining members of the Rabbit's Revenge group which would have reason to want to hurt her. It was then that she was hired to work at Hare-Link and fell in love with George. The group eventually did find Danielle and kidnapped her, hoping to convince her to surrender her niece, Coney, to them. When she refused, they through her into a lion's den. She escaped due to the place being full of male lions who refused to hunt. She returned to the Dewclaws and told them that Coney was in danger, and that the only way to save her is to destroy Rabbit's Revenge for good. She developed a plan to destroy the group's computer system that involved George. The plan work, but Danielle sacrificed her life in the process. Shortly after, Danielle Kendall, Danielle's counterpart in the human universe, had been thrust through the portal into the animal universe and was changed into a rabbit. She was shipped to Domain, but escaped. She stumbled upon the Dewclaws' tree. Everyone was shocked to see Danielle seemingly return from the grave, and she was equally as shocked to see a family of talking animals. After seeing their reactions to seeing her, and learning that she looked just like somebody they know, she didn't have the heart to tell them who she actually was, although Rudy and Lindesfarne both suspected she was human after seeing her driver's license. George was the only person convinced that this Danielle was not the same Danielle he knew. When he confronted her about it, she told him the truth about where she was from. She then tried getting George to fall out of love with her in hopes that that will bring her back to her world. However, it only caused the two of them to fall in love, and Danielle decided she would stay. Danielle and George were later engaged at around the same time animals all over the planet began to lose their instincts. It was believed that her and Lindesfarne's presence was the cause for the global instinct loss and that the only way to fix it was for Lindesfarne and Danielle to return to the human universe. Danielle changed the wedding plans so that it takes place on a ship nearby the portal so that she and Lindesfarne could return after saying good bye to all their friends. However, Lindesfarne and Danielle ended up not going after it was revealed that sending any two creatures through the portal would work, and Catherine and Nigel Aura went through in their place. Category:Characters